


Summer Camp

by HelloPumpkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Summer Camp, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer of his 17th year, Dean Winchester finds out summer camps aren't <i>that</i> bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp

 

 

Dean hated everything. But the thing he hated the most was the summer camp his dad forced him to go to. He was seventeen for God’s sake.

He knew it would be the worst two months of his life, so Dean decided to take a seat on the very back of the bus, thinking that no one would talk to him, and that like that time would go faster. 

Dean was looking by the window saying his hometown goodbye while listening to Zeppelin on his iPod when someone dared to disturb him. He didn’t hear at first, so he put his headphones off, frowning at the guy.

“Oh, hum, hello. Can I take that seat, please?”

“Yeah, sure.” told Dean, putting his backpack on the floor.

“Thank you very much. My name is Castiel. ” he said shyly.

Dean noticed that Castiel had a deep gravelly voice that made a real contrast with his dark mussy hair and big blue eyes and huge glasses and chapped lips and light stubble, and yeah, maybe he was cute.

They got lost in each other’s gaze, so when the bus finally shot off, Castiel lost his balance and fell on Dean’s lap, a hand on his torso. He flushed and quickly sat on his seat muttering something that looked like a _sorry._

Ok, so Dean had to admit that that Castiel-guy was really, _really_ cute. He didn’t know how to talk to him or if he had to or not, but the problem was solved when the other teenager picked up a book from his bag and started to read it. 

After what felt like a decade, not that Dean looked at him that much, Castiel put his book down and said something to him. Obviously Dean didn’t hear and made him repeat.

“I uh… I thought we could talk. I mean I don’t have friend here, well I don’t have friend period, and uh… Yes, forget it. I am sorry I bothered you.”

If Dean found Castiel was cute before, now he was downright adorable.

“It’s ok Cas we can chat. I’d rather have you as a roomate than any other guy in that bus.” Dean told him softly.

“Cas?” he asked. “No one has ever called me like that before.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,I shouldn’t’ve called you like that.” Dean said quickly.

“No, that’s ok. I uh… I like it.”

Dean felt Cas’ hand on his arm and when he looked up he saw a shy smile playing on the other teen’s lips. God, could Cas please stop being that cute?

Dean felt the urge to kiss him or hug him or whatever, so instead, he gave him one earphone and started his iPod again. If Cas didn’t usually listen to Led Zeppelin he said nothing and Dean found endearing the way Cas was quietly shaking his head along with the music.

They began to talk about nothing and everything and soon they arrived at the camp.

When the lady asked them if they wanted to be in the same room, Dean nodded enthusiastically and Cas blushed. It wasn’t a day since they met, but Dean had to admit that. He had a huge crush on him.

They day went real quick and soon they both were in their room exhausted by the activities they did.

“God,” Dean said as he fell on his bed “I didn’t think I’d like it here that much.”

“It was indeed really enjoyable.”

Cas sat on the bed near the window and started to look at the stars. He was always so quiet, not saying a word but looking like he was listening and seeing eveything. He seemed so calm and peaceful Dean could only stare at him. Again he wanted to kiss or hug him, but Cas was so shy he didn’t want to scare him and fuck up their new friendship that soon.

Instead of doing what he wanted to, Dean laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He already knew those two months in the same room as Cas would be long, very long. 

*** 

Days went by and Dean and Cas got closer to each other. Even if they didn’t have a lot of things in common, they built a proufound bound quickly.

They always were together, Dean always stood up for Cas when some dumb kid was bothering him, Cas always made Dean laugh when he titled his head not understanding the pop culture references the other teen was doing.

One evening, when the sky was cloudless and perfect and that they both were lying side by side on the grass, stargazing, they felt like that was only the two of them against the rest of the world.

They weren’t speaking – they reached a point where speaking was useless – just looking up, trying to find constellations they knew.

“You know, Castiel is the name of an Angel.” he said suddenly. “The Angel of Thursday actually.”

“My mom used to say that angels were watching over me.” Dean whispered more for himself than Castiel.

“She doesn’t say that anymore?” asked Cas quietly as he turned on his side to look at Dean.

“Uh, no. She’s… She died when I was a child and…”

Dean didn’t know how it happended but he found himself with Castiel’s arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry Dean.” he murmured in the crook of Dean’s neck, lightly kissing the delicate skin here. “For what it’s worth, I’ll… I’ll watch over you.”

The words went straight to Dean’s heart, and without thinking any more, he took Cas’s chin in his hand and put his lips on the other teen’s ones. The kiss was chaste and soft and Dean got lost in Castiel’s scent, in Castiel’s taste, in _Castiel._

He broke the kiss after what felt like a second or a life time, he didn’t know, and smiled at him.

Dean held Castiel tighter in his arms, and kissed the top of his head. Cas sight quietly, using Dean’s chest as a pillow, and Dean thought that if he had to listen to one more sound before going deaf it would be that.

Dean was still looking at the sky while Castiel was quietly nuzzling him. So maybe he was seventeen, but going to summer camp wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He had met Cas and to say he wasn't more than glad about that would have been lying.

Dean would make sure to thank his father when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/105030368519/destiel-teen-au-during-the-summer-of-his-17th)!! xxx


End file.
